


The Beast Within

by Kinkydonna25



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Character, Dark!Ten, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rough Sex, sub!donna, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkydonna25/pseuds/Kinkydonna25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't lose her, lose either of them. So did whatever he had to in order to prevent just that, he allowed the beast to be woken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> Very Nsfw, and unbeta'd- because i'm very new at this site. Anyway I do not own anything doctor who, torchwood, or anything related. Please comment if you enjoyed this, and I will continue to do more chapters :)

Donna Noble. The ginger goddess that strolls through the tardis and his hearts completely unaware of his feelings for her. She would know soon enough, it was becoming very clear that he was never letting her go. It took him to nearly losing Donna to the metacrisis to realize that there was always a chance that he could lose her at any given time. Ever since he started letting people on the Tardis, they either left him or lost for ever. Even a few of them were killed, and it always his fault. His hearts wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost the woman that was more of an equal to him, his best friend, the only one that could keep him grounded. Still, Donna Noble was human with a time lord conscious and there has never been one like her before. If he didn't fix her soon, the temporary block he placed would crumble and kill her.

He had plans to save her, and make sure that even time couldn't take her away. He intended to bond to her so that she would live as long as he was alive. The bond would also make sure that couldn't resist him, and his desires. She would eventually grow to love him, the way he loved her but for now she had no choice. He no longer had that gentle nature when it came to something he wanted, he was tired of losing. He had a right to be selfish, he was after all, the oncoming storm. Time lord victorious. The last of his kind. The universe owed him.

"Doctor." The man in a overcoat appeared, and the Doctor was forced to remember that Jack was also on board. The captain refused to leave after he dropped everyone back on earth and the Doctor didn't have it in him anymore to turn him away. He still felt wrong, but despite denying it for so long, this old timelord loved him and even wanted him to stay. Neither Donna or the Captain knew what was coming.

"Yes Jack?" He didn't look at him as he was fiddling around on the console. He needed to find the right place to land so he continue with his plans uninterrupted. There was going to be a big night for the three of them, and he couldn't afford to have someone recognize the Tardis and try for his attention. In the end, he settled for some random empty planet. "Just wondering, what's going to happen now. You're not going to ditch me on some game station again, are you?" Jack gave a slight chuckle, but the doctor knew it was his greatest fear concerning the doctor. He couldn't blame him.

Turning around, he gave him a smile. "Don't worry Jack, that won't be happening again. I promise. Just relax alright, we've all been through a lot. Go relax in the library, I'm going to get Donna. We all need to talk anyway." Jack nodded, headed out of the control Room. What the captain didn't know, there wouldn't be a whole lot of talking involved.  
The Doctor stopped off at the med bay before going to Donna's Room. He grabbed a syringe with a large dose of paralyzing properties. He would need it for what he had in mind. He needed to bond with Donna before he could change her, prevent her from dying during the process. Changing someone species was a lot of work, but if he didn't have some kind of holding ground on her, there was a chance it wouldn't work.

Knocking on her door, he could hear her shifting around the room like she was trying to clean it. Knocking again louder, she finally came to the door but only opening it a crack. "Hey, I'm not feeling up to going to the library.." He just gave her a confused smile before using his foot to block the closing of the door and slipping inside. "Everything alright?" Though she was a little startled, she nodded her head. "Yeah, just having almost died, just needed some alone time."

He sat down on her bed, patting next to him for her to sit down. When she did, he turned to face her. "I completely understand but you can't stay in your room forever Donna. It's like me staying in the tardis after losing gallifrey. Sometimes you just got to shake it off and move on." He was being a hypocrite but he didn't care, he was on a mission at the moment. Obviously Donna didn't like that. "Well excuse me spaceman, someone of us are human and sometimes we want to take a step back and reevaluate our lives before losing forward." 

He nodded, he understood what she meant. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so insensitive. Come here." Reached out his arms for a hug, and for the first time since he came into the room, she smiled. Leaning over, she returned the hug so he tighten the hug. He noticed a small opening in her back, so he quickly grabbed the syringe while he was holding her and injected it in her spine. Within seconds, she froze up, unable to move or talk. Removing her from him, he laid her down on the bed with a smile on his face.  
"Sorry it had to be this way Donna but I've wanted you for so long and you didn't see me in that way. At least not yet anyway." Caressing her cheek, he could see the struggle in Donna and amazed him of how wonderful this ginger goddess was. Telepathically, he told his tardis to inject a gas into the library, making him uncontrollably horny for their arrival. As Jack was being taken care, he began to strip Donna of her clothing. 

He took his time, her body was like a work of art. After he removed her shirt and pants, he began to unstrap her bra and slide down her knickers. He wanted to take her right there and then, but he couldn't do this without Jack. Dragging her up, he slipped on her robe and put her over his shoulder. His hand would cover her arse though, couldn't resist fondling her. He really just wanted to be inside of her right now. The gas was stopped before he entered the room, but from looking at Jack nude form, he knew that it had taken over his body. The Doctor knew it wouldn't take long for it to consume Jack, after all, he was always horny by nature.

Removing Donna from his shoulders, he took her robe off to reveal her naked form to Jack. His eyes dilated, and focused on Donna as he began to move closer to them. The Doctor shackled her down to the bed, Then spread her legs before shackling them down to the sides. The medicine he had used on Donna was beginning wear off and regaining control of her body. It was too late as she was restrained to the bed, using the shackles made from diamonds of midnight. It was a present he had received years before actually going to the planet. "why are you doing this?!" she managed to scream out. The doctor chuckled as he took off his own clothes, his semi-hard cock sprung out wanting attention. It wouldn't be long before he would need to be inside of Donna. In order for the bond to work, he needed that aggressive beast inside of him to be woken up. This was how he was going to do it. He had them both where he wanted them, and Jack was more ready to jump Donna. "Go on.." 

With a smile, the Captain rushed over to the bed and climbed on without hesitation. The Doctor taped Donna mouth, so that all they could hear from her were screams. He wasn't in the mood to hear her talk, just moans. He sat in the nearby chair as he watched. As his hand slid up her leg, the Doctor kept his eyes solely on Donna alone. Small parts of him was becoming jealous, he wanted to be the first one to touch her. Jack proceeded to roam her body, landing his hands on her breast. He teased her nipples with his teeth, yanking and pulling on them until they were swollen. The Doctor growled, nearly wanting to rip the captains head off. Unless he could drag out the possessive side, he couldn't bring himself to bond with Donna. It was was the way of the timelords. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, shaking her head as she tried to plead to them. The ex-con man lowered himself down to her vagina. He opened her up so that he could eat her out. His tongue teasing her clit as his fingers began penetrating her repeatedly. Almost as if he was trying to get her moan, beg for more.

Jack teased and play with her for what seem like hours, making her moan in disappointment as he left her every time she was about orgasm. Jack was being a selfish lover, wanting her to just reach and then pulling away. The doctor growled, he wanted her to beg for him. It was nearing time for him to take over but Jack must finish before he could. Still, all this was turning Jack on, and just wanted her just wet enough so she could take in his huge cock. Having enough of playing games, he moved up, positioning himself on her, thrusting in hard and fast. He didn't give her any time to adjust, he was fucking her with everything he had. Without stopping, he started biting her wherever he could reach. He broke enough skin to release a little blood. His tongue would lap it up, spreading the blood all over her body. His nails were digging into her hip, continuing to break skin. Oh Donna tried to scream for him to stop, but he just wouldn't listen. One final thrust, and Jack came deep inside her. It was enough to knock out him.

That was a sight that the Doctor enjoyed. His Jack passed out from pleasure, open and ready for him. Since Jack was still inside of Donna, Doctor positioned himself behind Jack and thusted his cock into his ass. Having watched his pets, his cock was overed in pre-cum so there was no need for any lube. His eyes never left Donna as he continued to thrust, but Jacks cock was bouncing inside of her, and that was spurring him on even more. Finally he came inside of Jack and the aggression began. His eyes turned back, growling as he yanked jack off her and threw him across the room. "You belong to me Donna, you always will." He released her from the chains but he used his own strength to keep her from running. Turning her body around, he got up on top of her. Oh she fought hard, even kicking her legs for freedom. Still there was nothing this beast from getting what he wanted. Lining himself up, he thrust himself deep inside of her. With every pleasure spiraling inside of him, the beast bit down on the back her neck, breaking the skin. A golden rope appeared between the two them, and the breast knew that job was done. He was now bonded to her, and it wouldn't be long before she would bend to his will and desires.  
He continued to fuck her from behind before came deep inside of her and he pulled out of her. Curling up besides her, he had noticed that she had passed out from the bonding. He suspected that it would take a lot of a human. Chaining her back up, he curled up next to her and placed his head on her breast. He preferred her naked so he didn't bother to cover her up with the blankets. Donna was connected to him now, she would have no choice. It was why time ladies refused to be bonded, it was like they no control over themselves. Donna would feel what he's feeling, live as long as he lived and most importantly..Do whatever he wants her to do.

The doctor and the beast were working together now, no one in the universe safe.

Is there no one that can stop the doctor?


End file.
